


1-800-BABESCHATNOW

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hyung Kink, Hyunjin’s Work Name Is Sammy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Hyunjin, Rich Seo Changbin, Sexting, This Is Mostly Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So you're in love with some guy that you pay to have phone sex with... and you haven't even met him yet?" And when Jisung puts itthatway, it makes Changbin seem even worse than he already is."It was Felix's idea?" Changbin tries."And youlistenedto him?"[WORK DROPPED]





	1. The Thing that Idiots Do

**Author's Note:**

> 'tis i, the person who is constantly deleting her work and has about no experience writing smut at all. but this was an idea that i absolutely could not get out of my head. also i don't know if sexting hotlines are an actual thing??? but here goes it anyways.
> 
> this is 50% chatfic and 50% actual, comprehensive written fic, but 100% not beta'd so thats grand. i burned my mac and cheese making this fic, so please give it love.
> 
> welcome to the train wreck. stay as long as you'd like.

This is, to put it frankly, really fucking stupid. Not only is it stupid, it's probably a waste of time and money, too. And if something is stupid and a waste of time and money, it's likely an idea that Felix came up with. 

Yet here Changbin is, laying in his bed, holding his phone, (probably looking like an absolute buffoon,) and staring at the thumbnail of some sexting app that Felix sent him 15 minutes ago.

**[Saturday, 8:17 PM]**

**felixthefool:** 1 sexting phone app specifically made for the panicked gay that hates talking on the phone  
**felixthefool:** it's you. you're the panicked gay.  
**felixthefool**: do with it what you will ;)

Normally, Changbin would think that any person wasting their money on something to get himself off was an idiot. And yet here Changbin is, downloading this stupid application and inputting his payment information and unsure whether or not he should be doing this. Changbin ultimately decides that since he's made it this far, he might as well go ahead and browse through who to talk to. 

As Changbin scans through the profile pictures of men and women on the app, to his surprise, there are a lot more guys to choose from than he would have thought initially. Changbin mentally slaps himself for thinking that this job was strictly a girl kind of thing. Nonetheless, he continues to search through the profile pictures. Most of the photos are taken in front of bathroom mirrors, angled so that their face just barely shows, offering more shots of underwear and partial nudity more than anything else.

It's ten minutes later when Changbin settles on “Sammy,” a man who seems to be around his age with sharp, almond shaped eyes that seem to glitter in the lighting that he's taken the picture in. But Sammy's eyes aren't what grabs Changbin's attention the most.

What captures Changbin's attention are those _lips_. They're oh-so-perfectly plump and luscious, and they seem slick and shiny with—god, is that _lip gloss? _Changbin's breath catches in his throat. Sammy is on the more clothed spectrum of the profile pictures. A silk (or satin? Changbin couldn't really tell,) button down shirt graced Sammy's shoulders. There are maybe four or five buttons left undone as the fabric seems to look as if it's already slipping off one of his shoulders.

Changbin doesn't think too much. He clicks on Sammy's profile immediately. _Text now._

**sammy**: hello, darling.

Jesus Christ, it was happening. Suddenly, Changbin's palms feel sweaty. Really, really sweaty.

**chanbin**: uh, hi.

**sammy**: so...  
**sammy**: what are you up for today, sweetie?

_Sweetie_. Changbin knows that everything this person is saying is all an act. But Changbin can't help but feel his insides twist at the words. Whether it's in a good way or a bad way, he isn't sure. 

**changbin: **uhm  
**changbin**: what am i up for?

**sammy**: yes, silly!   
**sammy**: it's all up to you, baby.  
**sammy**: you can do whatever you want with me. however you please.

**changbin**: wow. uh.  
**changbin**: okay,,,  
**changbin**: do you have any  
**changbin**: like  
**changbin:** ideas???

**sammy**: would you like to take a look at the menu?

**changbin**: you have one of those??????

**sammy**: you must be new to this, huh?

_Fuck_, Changbin thinks to himself. He feels like a dumbass, and he probably seems like one to whoever is behind the screen, texting him back.

**changbin**: uh  
**changbin**: maybe

**sammy**: maybe?

**changbin**: okay, fine.   
**changbin:** this friend of mine thinks i'm this panicked gay who needs to relax or whatever  
**changbin**: and this was his grand idea to help me chill out or whatever  
**changbin**: was i that obvious??

**sammy**: hmm, maybe. 

**changbin:** pls i'm already embarrassed as it is,,,  
**changbin**: would it be weird to call you baby in this particular situation?

**sammy**: you can call me sam, if you'd like.   
**sammy**: unless you'd rather call me something else? 

**changbin**: actually, sammy is okay, right? since it's your profile name?  
**changbin: **i think it's kinda cute

**sammy**: well that's sweet of you

**changbin**: okay does it sound stupid if i say that i wanna ease into the whole sexting thing?  
**changbin**: like  
**changbin**: just having a normal conversation?

**sammy**: of course not!   
**sammy**: i've heard weirder things than wanting a normal conversation.   
**sammy**: what do you want me to call you? tell me about yourself.

**changbin**: okay, sure.  
**changbin**: well, i guess you could call me,,,

Changbin thinks to himself for a second. Should he use his real name? Does he have any reason not to? How likely is it that he's going to meet this _Sammy _guy anyways? Changbin sighs and types again. 

**changbin**: you can call me changbin.  
**changbin**: i recently just turned 20  
**changbin**: a few days ago, actually

**sammy**: oh!!!  
**sammy**: well then happy belated birthday!

**changbin**: pfft hah  
**changbin**: thank you, i appreciate it.  
**changbin**: i am an extremely stressed out college student and i'm planning to go to law school and be even more stressed out than i am already.

**sammy**: law school???   
**sammy**: and you're spending your time on here?  
**sammy:** i mean, not to belittle the fact that you're on here  
**sammy**: because (and i don't mean to be so blunt about it) i /am/ getting paid to keep you company  
**sammy**: but w o w

**changbin**: yepppp  
**changbin**: and lmao don't worry about it, i get it.   
**changbin**: we all gotta make our own way. is that how the saying goes?

**sammy**: no clue.

**changbin**: the plan is to work at my dad's law firm eventually.  
**changbin**: but that's just school stuff  
**changbin**: i guess you could say i have a more interesting hobby?

**sammy**: well don't leave me hanging there, you tease  
**sammy**: tell me more, why don't you?

**changbin**: i'm kinda like  
**changbin**: a music producer???  
**changbin**: not a super famous one, but like  
**changbin**: i love what i'm doing and i'm proud of what i make, so

**sammy**: smart AND into music??  
**sammy**: a man after my own heart

**changbin: **is that a line?

**sammy**: maybe  
**sammy**: but i still think that it's hot either way  
**sammy**: it must be hard to balance school and your hobbies and stuff

**changbin**: you don't know the half of it.  
**changbin**: i'm under so much stress all the time

**sammy: **well i mean...  
**sammy**: if you're stressed out you could always come to me. after all, that's what i'm here for  
**sammy**: any time you need it, i can help you... de-stress. 

Changbin gulps. His hands feel clammy and his leg shakes a little bit. He knows where Sam is trying to lead the conversation to and Changbin feels his heart racing at the thought of it. He shouldn't be doing this. There's absolutely no way he should be doing this; but there's a tiny voice in the back of his head that's screaming "fuck it," and for once, Changbin listens.

**changbin**: oh yeah?  
**changbin**: and how would you help me, hmm?

**sammy**: a number of things, really.  
**sammy**: maybe i'd start off with my mouth on your cock.  
**sammy**: you would like that, wouldn't you?  
**sammy**: my lips all over your thick cock, working my way down your length.  
**sammy**: i'd let you fuck my mouth so good, baby. let you run your fingers run through my hair as you fuck into my throat. 

Fuck. Changbin had barely talked to this guy, and yet he knows all the buttons to push that can get Changbin going. Suddenly, there's a lump in his throat and an uncomfortable, tight feeling in his pants that he desperately wants to get rid of that.

**changbin**: fuck  
**changbin**: yeah, i'd love that.  
**changbin**: want those pretty lips all over my cock. fuck, i wanna come down your throat. maybe after i'll fuck you.  
**changbin**: maybe i'll even let you fuck me, if you're good enough. 

He isn't sure where the surge of confidence comes from when he probably wouldn't say any of these things in real life. But his fingers and his dick are working faster than his brain and he just types the first thing that comes to his head.

**sammy**: oh, i'll be such a good boy for you.   
**sammy**: i'll treat you so well, baby. tease you with my fingers 'til you're backing into them, whining and desperate for my dick.   
**sammy**: then i'll fuck you. i'll fuck you so well until 

**changbin**: fuck, sammy.  
**changbin**: i'm so fucking hard.   
**changbin**: please,,,

**sammy**: where are you right now?

**changbin**: bed. laying down.

**sammy**: you have lube? and what are you wearing?

**changbin**: i'm in a t-shirt and jeans.  
**changbin**: and yeah, i've got a bottle nearby.

**sammy:** okay, perfect.  
**sammy**: take it all off for me and then grab that bottle. you'll do that for me, won't you?

Changbin shouldn't be as hard as he is right now over a few words. There's a little hint of shame in his gut when he decides to strip his clothes, laying back down onto the bed completely bare. It's not his first time being naked in bed, but in this particular situation, the feeling of his bed sheets against his naked back make him shiver.

**changbin**: okay, it's all off.   
**changbin**: god, this feels so wrong.

**sammy**: did you want to stop? 

**changbin**: god, no.

**sammy**: hmm, good~  
**sammy**: i don't think i would have wanted to let you go.   
**sammy**: get yourself ready for me. make your hole all wet.

Changbin listens, pouring lube onto his fingers, some of the liquid dripping onto the sheets below him. He lets his hand wander lower, an index finger slowly circling around his hole. With his free hand, he tries to type out another message, but sexting is a lot harder when you're using your non-dominant hand to text someone back. Sammy ends up sending another message.

**sammy**: does that feel good, baby? 

**changbin**: so, so good, sammy.  
**changbin**: fuck  
**changbin**: sam, please.

**sammy**: please what, binnie?  
**sammy**: tell me what you want.

**changbin**: no more teasing.   
**changbin**: i want you inside of me so bad, sam. please fuck me.

**sammy**: you have to be more patient than that, my desperate little baby.  
**sammy**: you have to wait before you can get hyung's cock. need to prep you first so i can fuck you just right.  
**sammy**: you can be patient for hyung, can't you? c'mon, i know that you can. 

Changbin isn't sure if Sammy is really older than Changbin. From his profile picture, he looks like he's around the same age as Changbin, if not, younger. But it doesn't stop Changbin's dick from twitching at the words. 

**changbin**: yes.  
**changbin**: fuck. yeah, i'll be patient for you, hyung.

**sammy**: mmm~ good boy.   
**sammy**: for that, i'll let you have a treat.   
**sammy**: i'll fuck you on my fingers first. i'll put one inside you

Almost immediately, Changbin slips his finger inside of him, slowly, hissing at the intrusion. Maybe he should have used more lube, but fuck, that burn feels so, so good. Changbin sets his phone down, using the voice text option, allowing his freed hand to gently graze over his nipple.

**changbin**: god, yes. your fingers feel so good inside of me, hyungie.   
**changbin**: i want more, hyung. please, please, please give me more.

**sammy**: well, since you asked so nicely~  
**sammy**: oh, binnie, i'm going to stretch you out so well. get you ready to take my cock.  
**sammy**: hit all the right spots that'll get you crying  
**sammy**: but are you sure you want that?

Changbin wants it. He does.

**sammy**: doesn't this feel wrong to you?  
**sammy**: fucking your tight, little hole to my dirty words?   
**sammy: **aren't you ashamed? what would your big shot law firm daddy think about this if he knew?  
**samm****y**: if he saw his son lying there, begging for my cock?

Changbin gasps as he inserts a second finger, his nail grazing his prostate. His back arches upwards as he squirms, desperate moans slipping from his mouth. His neck feels hot—his entire body feels hot, actually. His fingers thrust inside him faster, and he almost forgets to reply to Sam.

**changbin**: i don't care what he thinks. i just want you inside me.   
**changbin**: sam, please. please please please please fuck me hard.

**sammy**: god, fuck.  
**sammy**: how could i say no to that?  
**sammy**: i'm going to fuck you now, okay? don't hold back your pretty little moans. i want to hear everything. 

Changbin inserts a third finger, thrusting and pressing back into his fingers. His other hand moving down to his dick, stroking himself in time with his fingers. There are soft groans and pants coming from Changbin's lips, and for a second, he actually _whines_. The room is a thousand times hotter than it was five minutes ago and Changbin can feel the knot in his gut get tighter and tighter. Hurriedly, Changbin clicks the voice text button again before it's too late. 

**changbin**: sam-  
**changbin**: hyung,  
**changbin**: hyungie. hyungie, please, i'm about to cum.

**sammy**: you're okay, darling.   
**sammy**: i'm right here.  
**sammy**: cum for me, binnie.

And Changbin does. His vision goes white hot as he reaches his high and he feels his cum splattering all over his hand and his stomach. Changbin has to take a moment to himself, to take a few deep breaths before slipping his fingers out from his ass. He takes his phone into his hand, the one that's not covered in cum and is about to type a reply before he stops himself.

Instead, he opens up his camera and snaps a picture of himself. He only snaps a picture of his lower half, strategically placing his hand out so that Sammy can see all the cum on on his fingers and stomach.

**changbin**: [1 Image Attached]

**sammy**: fuck, bin.  
**sammy**: that's really hot. 

**changbin**: heh, thanks.  
**changbin:** that was really really good. 

**sammy**: tell me...  
**sammy**: did you touch your cock?

**changbin**: um,  
**changbin**: yeah,,,

**sammy**: did i give you permission to touch your cock?

Changbin can't believe the way his body betrays him, his dick twitching once again in excitement.

**changbin**: no, sammy.

**sammy**: what did you call me?

**changbin**: hyung! i meant hyung. i’m sorry.  
**changbin**: hyung didn't give me permission to touch myself. 

**sammy**: tsk, tsk  
**sammy**: and you were being such a good boy.  
**sammy**: i guess the next time i have you, you're just going to have to get punished, won't you?

Oh, Chanbin is fucked. He really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i vaguely remember reading somewhere that hyunjin's english name was sam? i did so much research for this, so i'd like to make a shout out to incognito mode for really holding it down when i was looking up phone sex info and sexting apps.


	2. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin was pretty sure he hated phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-d as always. i wrote the first half at 3am and the second half at 1am, please be nice.  
also this is 3.6k of just. i don't even know what this is, but this is more than any of the soft stuff i write so that's cOOL

Changbin realizes that he's probably wasting his money on Sammy. He's definitely wasting his money on Sammy. Three days after the first chat, Changbin had texted again, and after he had reached his high, he actually continued to talk to Sammy. It was pillow talk, Changbin had rationalized. A very, very millennial form of pillow talk that consisted of talking about stupid shit with the guy that got you off through texting and sending him memes. 

Which leads to one and a half weeks later, Changbin with a _slight_ dent in his wallet looking for some type of job that he can work at part time. Changbin scrolls through various job openings at different Starbucks places and other cafe spots. The sharp _zing__!_ from his phone makes him jump, almost spilling the small cup of tea in front of him. 

**sammy**: i feel bad :(  
**sammy**: you have to get this job because of me.

**changbin**: it's honestly my choice  
**changbin**: if i wanted to, i could ask my parents for some more money  
**changbin**: but i don't want to mooch off of them

**sammy**: wow, a man making his own money  
**sammy**: exactly my type🤩

**changbin**: your type sounds extremely vague

**sammy**: it's supposed to be  
**sammy**: it's a line

**changbin**: jdfskdjfsdkfs

**sammy**: sorry  
**sammy**: was i a little too honest??

**changbin**: nononono  
**changbin**: actually, i think i kinda like it when you're real with me  
**changbin**: like  
**changbin**: idk if this is weird to say  
**changbin**: but you can break the fantasy thing when you're talking to me. 

Sammy doesn't reply immediately after, so Changbin takes it as a sign for him to start looking for more job options. He hasn't worked somewhere since... ever, but he's willing to do it so long as he can stay away from his father as much as possible. 

It isn't that he resents his father. Of course not. His dad is a hard working man who earned his place and built himself from the ground up to get where he was today and Changbin has always admired that fact. But it's that same exact mindset his father has that prevents Changbin from asking for money in fear of the nagging voice in the back of his father's throat.

_Work harder, think smarter, be better._

**sammy**: that's nice of you to say

Changbin doesn't really know what _that's nice of you_ is supposed to mean, but he figures it's all in good intentions. At least, that's what he hopes. His phone chimes again, though this time, the notification isn't from Sammy. 

**jisung (thing 2)**: yo.   
**jisung (thing 2)**: you're still looking for a job, right??

* * *

"Someone's gotten popular," Jeongin's voice rings through Hyunjin's laptop speakers. "Seriously, I've never seen any of your clients spend this much time with you. Is it all sex or are you making small talk with the guy?" Hyunjin has to look up from his books to squint at the screen. "Changbin isn't an animal, Jeongin," Hyunjin snorts. "If I'm being honest? We talk about normal things more than we do about fucking each other."

"_Seriously?_" Jeongin wheezes, his eyes are a little wider than usual when he asks the question. "And he _pays_ for that shit?" Hyunjin hums in reply, looking back down at his books. "I don't know if that's sad or if it's stupid. Maybe both." Hyunjin circles an answer in his workbook before he looks back up at the screen. Jeongin's clearly in some sort of PC room. If the younger tilts his head just right, Hyunjin can see the lines of computers.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes. The kid needed to see more sunlight instead of staying at home or playing games at some public PC place.

"You said this guy was a college kid?"

"Aiming for law school, soon."

Jeongin laughs. It's not the kind of laugh that you do when you find something funny. It's a short lived exhalation that's louder than one breath should be. A sound that Jeongin only makes when he finds something absolutely ridiculous. "So this guy, a college student, is paying you upwards of _how many_ just for some memes and an occasional orgasm?" 

"He said he was rich," Hyunjin says, shrugging and circling another answer in his workbook.

"Not the point, Hyunjin!" Jeongin exasperates and Hyunjin briefly wonders whether or not Jeongin is alone in the room for him to be shouting so much in a public place. Hyunjin sighs and sets his pencil down and placing his hands down on his lap as he makes eye contact with Jeongin through his laptop screen. "Look," he groans. "It's not like I want him to spend all that money on me. But it's not like I can say no!"

"You literally can. That's the point of your job." The way Jeongin phrases the two sentences is like a question, as if they're the two most obvious things in Hyunjin's world. "You're allowed to transfer these guys to other people if you don't want them, you know."

_But I _do_ want him_, Hyunjin wants to say. "He's a regular," Hyunjin says instead. "Anyways, he's trying to find a job or something now."

"He's looking for a job?! Because of you?!" 

The way Jeongin says it makes Hyunjin's stomach churn. "I know it sounds bad when I phrase it like that—"

"Oh my god, you made him broke."

"Stop it!" Hyunjin whines, dragging out the vowels of his words. "You're making me feel bad about it!" Jeongin rolls his eyes and adjusts the angle of his phone camera, causing the image on Hyunjin's screen to quake. "You're making this poor boy spend all his money for decent conversation. And you're not even getting him off!" 

"Would you feel better if I _did_ get him off?"

"I'm just saying," Jeongin says, one hand up in the air. "I feel like you should maybe try and be offline a little more often. Prevent this guy from wasting away his life on you, maybe?" Hyunjin doesn't have time to reply because Jeongin is looking at his computer and frantically clicking when Hyunjin hears an animated crashing noise before hearing Jeongin hiss in annoyance. "Shit. I gotta go. You're making me lose my game."

Hyunjin snorts. "I hope you suffer and die in your game." 

"I already did. Because of you." The line cuts. 

Maybe Jeongin was right. As much as Hyunjin enjoyed Changbin's company, (and how much Changbin seemed to enjoy _his_ company,) he didn't want the older to be spending all his money on him. There's a feeling in his gut that bubbles uncomfortably and Hyunjin isn't sure if it's indigestion or something else completely. He isn't sure if he likes the idea of either of those things: his bowel movements or _feelings_.

A familiar _zin__g__!_ rings through the room and Hyunjin looks to the left where his work phone is perched on a shelf. Sighing, Hyunjin trudges over to his job, picking it up and checking the notification.

**(5) Messages from: doyoon383**  
(8) Messages (1) Voice Mail from: bigddy_618  
(**2) Messages from: changbin**.

Hyunjin disregards the small smile on his face when he clicks on Changbin's notification and unlocking his phone. He scrolls through his various messages before clicking on Changbin's name. 

**changbin**: guess which boy got a job????  
**changbin**: it's me, i'm the boy

Hyunjin acknowledges the smile pierces through his cheeks this time. 

**sammy**: yes!!!!!  
**sammy: **get that coin **😤😤😤**

**changbin**: lmaaaooooooo

**sammy**: do u want a gift?  
**sammy**: to celebrate the job you got

**changbin**: nonononono  
**changbin**: you don't have to do that :(

**sammy**: lolololololol  
**sammy**: too late 😉  
**sammy**: [1 Image Attached]

In the two weeks that Hyunjin has known Changbin, he now knows that Changbin has a thing for being surprised, for not being handed the things that he wants completely, for earning his rewards. Which is why Hyunjin knows that Changbin is going to love this photo. 

The picture is of Hyunjin sprawled out on his own bed, laying in silk sheets (the only silk sheets he owns, thank you very much), a short, satin robe just barely wrapped around his body. Seungmin—bless his soul—had agreed to take a multitude of, what Hyunjin calls, his work photos at least twice a month. Of course, Hyunjin always took some more pictures himself since he wasn't totally incompetent in photography. But Seungmin always had an eye for taking amazing shots, and Hyunjin thinks Changbin would very much enjoy the artistic value in this picture.

The robe is a soft, creamy color and the strings are left untied, enough fabric gone astray to see the divots in Hyunjin's collar bone, but curling back in enough to hide just under his stomach. Seungmin had dusted some highlight onto the male's skin that captured the light beautifully. Hyunjin's eyes were focused in and his lips were parted just so, a soft, subtle shade of pink across Hyunjin's simper, shiny and glossed up, as per his own request. 

Hyunjin had taken these photos a month ago, but never shown anyone these. Perhaps he thought the pictures were too intimate and wanted to keep them to himself—which is an odd thing to think, given that his job is to be intimate with strangers through text, voice, and photos.

**changbin**: oh my god  
**changbin**: sammy, you cannot be serious  
**changbin**: i just got hooommmeee

**sammy**: it was a gift...  
**sammy**: do you not like it? :(

Hyunjin settles onto his bed, sinking into his too-soft mattress. 

**changbin**: nononononono  
**changbin**: it's not that i just  
**changbin**: you're really fucking pretty  
**changbin**: and i should feel tired and exhausted and stuff  
**changbin**: but now i'm half hard and staring at your lips

Hyunjin has Changbin wrapped around his fingers; that isn't a good thing—especially not when Hyunjin feels like the devil tonight.

**sammy**: just one picture gets you this riled up?  
**sammy**: it would be a shame if i...  
**sammy**: sent another one  
**sammy**: 😈😈😈

**changbin**: sam, don't you fucking dare

It's already too late, Hyunjin's sending the next photo. This time it's a shot of Hyunjin on his knees, the cream colored fabric slipping off his shoulders and bunching in his arms, fully revealing the expanse of his shoulders, his collar, his chest. Hyunjin's gaze is half-lidded, in line with the camera lens, and the flash makes it look like his lashes are sparkling. One hand is lifted up to his face, two fingers slipped into the boy's mouth, his lips wet and shiny around the digits. 

**sammy**: [1 Image Attached]  
**sammy**: oh, baby.  
**sammy**: you'll be more than exhausted when i'm done with you

**changbin**: i'm going to die  
**changbin**: and it's all your fault  
**changbin**: i absolutely hate you and that is a Fact

**sammy**: nooo you don't~

**changbin**: you're the devil incarnate

**sammy**: GASP!  
**sammy**: how did you figure it out?

**changbin**: it's not hard to figure our when you mercilessly send pictures like tHAT  
**changbin**: god, your fucking lips are so pretty  
**changbin: **i hate you so much**  
changbin**: jesus christ, is that hIGHLIGHTER on your collarbones????

**sammy**: my lips, hmm?

**changbin**: don't say it

**sammy**: my lips would look a lot prettier while i suck you off, wouldn't they?

Hyunjin finds himself grinning, pulling his legs a little closer to his body and snickers as he types up another message. God, no one should ever give Hyunjin this much power.

**sammy**: working it's way up and down your cock while you whisper your pleas for me to go faster  
**sammy**: but i won't listen. i'll take it slow, so you can see my lips slide all the way to the bottom of your cock  
**sammy**: you'd be so big, though. i don't know if i could fit all of you in my mouth and throat.

**changbin**: you're going to drive me crazy

**sammy**: that's the goal 😘  
**sammy**: are you touching yourself?

**changbin**: no  
**changbin**: you never gave me permission,,,

_God_, the elder is so obedient, he always has been. It was as if Changbin was ready to bend over backwards for the younger, always eager to serve, to listen to orders, to _please_.

**sammy**: good  
**sammy**: you're such a good boy, aren't you?   
**sammy**: hyung's perfect boy.

**changbin**: fuck. yes, hyung, i wanna be a good boy for you.  
**changbin**: do i get to touch myself now?   
**changbin**: please, hyung, i wanna feel good. 

**sammy**: not just yet, angel.   
**sammy**: your gift isn't finished just yet

**changbin**: if the gift is more photos  
**changbin**: i might just explode

**sammy**: no more photos, baby, i promise  
**sammy**: would you like to be on call with me, angel?  
**sammy**: i wanna hear your voice when i make you cum. wanna hear my name on your lips.

**changbi****n**: fuck  
**changbin**: yes. yes i want that too.   
**changbin**: so, so badly, hyungie. 

**sammy**: perfect.

It isn't long before Hyunjin gets the notification, his work phone ringing incessantly as a name appears on his screen. 

_ **user "changbin" is calling...** _

Hyunjin waits to answer, half because he wants Changbin to feel eager for the call, keep him waiting in anticipation; the other half is because Hyunjin needs to clear his throat, turn on the sex voice, and make sure that Changbin is getting his money's worth. After all, he deserves it. So Hyunjin swipes on his phone and answers the elder's call. 

"Hey, angel." The pet name flows off his tongue easily.

He can hear the way Changbin's voice hitches, and he can hear the shuffling if he listens hard enough. "Hey," Changbin rasps and Hyunjin has to hold back the way he wants to gulp. He didn't know what to expect; he doesn't know what to expect half the time he gets on a phone call with a client for the first time. He surely doesn't expect Changbin to sound the way that he does. It's only one word that sounds airy and thin, but Hyunjin's brain (and dick) is sent reeling.

"God, you sound so beautiful."

Changbin makes a noise at Hyunjin's comment, one between a whine and a hoarse groan in the back of his throat. "If you keep talking, I might just blush." Hyunjin grins, "Maybe I want that." It's a line, it's a very common line that he'll use in one way or another. But when he says it this time, Hyunjin feels like a high schooler trying to flirt with one of the kids from a different class. He feels different. Maybe it's because Changbin sends memes at 4 in the morning and Hyunjin actually gets excited and giddy each time Changbin messages him, but he won't say that out loud. 

"Are you in bed right now, angel?" There's more shuffling on the other end of the line. "Yeah," Changbin says, his voice a little lower this time. Then, Changbin lets out a heavy exhale, almost frustrated. "Do I get to touch myself now?" the way the question comes off is a little snarky, a little bratty and Hyunjin isn't sure if he likes that. "So impatient," Hyunjin tuts. "What happened to my sweet little angel that I texted just yesterday?"

"Haven't you heard? The devil stopped by and took him away."

Hyunjin smirks at that, and if Hyunjin didn't know any better, he would have let Changbin continue acting the way he was. After all, this is supposed to be a gift for Changbin finding a job, he should be spoiling. But Hyunjin knew better. Changbin liked earning his pleasure, to feel like he deserves what he's getting.

"Are you going to keep being a smart ass with me?"

"Are you going to fuck me yet?"

And with the small backtalk? Hyunjin knows what Changbin deserves right now. Hyunjin scoffs a little, rolling his eyes at the comment. "That's it. Get on your hands and knees."

"But—!" 

"On your fucking hands and knees, Changbin."

Hyunjin _swears_ he hears a soft whimper on the other line, but maybe that's just the sounds of the bed creaking. "What makes you want to act like such a fucking brat today, huh? I thought you wanted to be good for me. I thought you wanted to be hyung's good little boy." Changbin lets out a choked out noise.

"I _do_, hyungie—"

"It doesn't fucking sound like that, does it? Sounds like you wanna back talk like a worthless little brat."

Hyunjin hears the whimper loud and clear this time. "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't even fuck you anymo—"

"No!" Changbin interrupts desperately. His voice comes out like a gasp as he interjects and Hyunjin shouldn't be grinning like he is right now. "No, please fuck me, Sammy. I promise I'll be good. I won't talk back again. I didn't even touch myself yet, hyung. I'm still a good boy, I promise. Hyungie, please." Changbin babbles, speaking so quickly Hyunjin almost has a hard time keeping up. Hyunjin lets out a huff, a fake one. He's just as riled up as Changbin is and his pants feel tighter than he would like to admit, but he has to put on a show.

"Fine. But only because I'm supposed to be rewarding you." Hyunjin lets his hands wander down his body, his fingers softly grazing his nipples through the cotton t-shirt that he's wearing. Hyunjin doesn't usually do this—touching himself during a call. He's found that it makes his tone more erratic, less stable. The goal is to keep his fake, sexy tone consistent. And when he gets _too_ into things, Hyunjin sounds frantic, less focused. 

But there was something about Changbin that drove him crazy, despite the fact that the male has only ever chatted and sent pictures of his dick. God, Hyunjin hasn't even seen this guy's _face_, he shouldn't be this turned on. How would Changbin look like? He's seen the male's hands, his arms, (Christ, Changbin's arms were the most beautiful arms he's seen in his life,) his _dick._

"God, you're so beautiful like this," Hyunjin whispers, and if he closes his eyes, he can see it. He thanks himself for telling Changbin to get on all fours because it's easier this way, not imagining a face he can see. Instead, he thinks about a beautiful, plump ass, a strong back, and a hole that clenches around nothing, needy and desperate, all for him. "You want me so bad, don't you."

_"Fuck_, yes, hyung. Want you inside me." Changbin lets out a string of moans and Hyunjin has to pull the phone away from his face so that Changbin doesn't hear the way that he gulps and gasps when Hyunjin presses against his clothed cock again. "Patience, my sweet angel. I want you to get yourself ready for me, alright? Get yourself wet. And don't touch your dick until I tell you to." 

Hyunjin can hear the sounds of sheets ruffling, then the way that Changbin gasps, his choked noises and moans. Hyunjin hums. "Good boy. Let me hear it, baby. Don't hold back." The elder male lets out a whine on the other line and there's a more frantic shuffling noise, as if the male is shaking his head.

"C-can't," Changbin whimpers. "Walls are thin. The neighbors... they'll hear me." The words rush to Hyunjin's dick and this time, he doesn't bother to cover his microphone when he groans, putting his hand down his pants. "I don't care," he hisses. "Because I know you, Binnie. You want them to hear you. I know you do. You want them to hear how desperate and needy you are for my cock. It's okay, baby. Let them hear you. Let them know that you belong to me."

Changbin lets out a cry in response, causing the younger to throw his head back against his pillow, stroking a little faster. "Gonna fuck you, now. Wanna feel you, Binnie." 

"Please," Changbin whispers. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease_please_ fuck me, hyung." Hyunjin feels the way his chest heaves up and down, he can hear the frantic pace in his breathing. He isn't supposed to sound like this. "You feel so good, angel. You're so fucking tight." Changbin _squeaks_, he fucking squeaks, and the noise is drawn out by a long moan. "Faster, hyungie, please. I want more. I want more of your cock, hyung."

"_Fuck_," Hyunjin growls, long and drawn out. "Anything for you, angel." Hyunjin's stroking a little faster now, low moans and pants escaping his lips. "H-hyung," Changbin chokes out. "I'm so- I-"

"I know, angel."

"I want you to come inside me, hyung. Wanna feel your cum spill into my hole. _Please._"

The two of them know that Hyunjin isn't capable of doing that, but it's the thought, the imagery. The thought of letting himself cum inside of Changbin, that Changbin actually _wants_ that, nearly sends him over the edge. "_Changbin_," he rasps. 

And that does it for the male on the other end of the line. 

Changbin lets out a loud cry, it's long and ragged, stuttered out cries of "a-ah!"s and Hyunjin can almost see the way the male spasms as he cums. Images flash in the younger's mind, every single cumshot in crappy porn he's watched coming up, except better because instead of over exaggerated porn stars, Hyunjin tries to envision that it's _Changbin, Changbin, Changbin_.

Hyunjin's hips arch of his bed as he cums, feeling hot liquid spill over his fingers, getting onto the shirt he forgot to take off. It takes a few moments before the actor can recollect himself, before he gets his breath back together at an even, steady pace. He's about to speak into his phone, but Changbin speaks first.

"Did I do a good job?"

Hyunjin's head is spinning, not just because of the orgasm he's just had, but because of how _sweet_ Changbin sounds on the other line. 

"Yeah," Hyunjin breathes. "You were perfect, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> research is Difficult. anyways, i had a lot of fun writing this chapter and you guys get to see how hyunjin works (kinda)!
> 
> leave a comment for me, please? it keeps me going and churning out content for you!


	3. Don't Listen to the Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin has "the conversation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-800 chapter 3, aka, microwvae discovers the "insert image" function. 
> 
> a sorta short chapter oof. also, no porn this chapter. gotta do it for the plot and character development, man. sorry.

**changbin**: [1 Image Attached]  
  
**changbin**: oh lol my hand slipped

**sammy**: ...........  
**sammy**: ur satan  
**sammy**: ur the actual devil  
**sammy**: that's supposed to be MY job  
**sammy**: holy shit  
**sammy**: what the fuckckckkck

**changbin**: :D

**sammy**: don't you ":D" me, you fucking demon  
**sammy**: i'm so djgnskdfskl  
**sammy**: i'm the one who's supposed to make you feel like this  
**sammy**: i hate you

**changbi****n**: [1 Image Attached]  


**sammy**: GO ROT  
**sammy**: WHY ARE YOUR ARMS SO HOT IM SO MAD

**changbin**: i thought you would want these

**sammy**: well ur wrong  
**sammy**: actually ure right i just didn't know that /i/ would need these

**changbin**: it’s a gift bc i might not be around as often   
**changbin**: work   
**changbin**: also i need to be gentle to my wallet so i'm also on a time limit here

**sammy**: guess i better type fast  
**sammy**: but jskdfnskjd it's okay!!!!  
**sammy**: get your coin, babe!!!!!  
**sammy**: i'll be a lil lonely but

**changbin**: don't lie, this is a job

**sammy**: ok so maybe i won't be completely lonely  
**sammy**: but also there's just a lot of people on this app that are... creepy or very sadly lonely

**changbin**: i literally pay you so that i can send you memes  
**changbin**: what is more sad and lonely than that??

**sammy**: but you're not sad and lonely!!!!  
**sammy**: you have those two friends you talk about all the time

**changbin**: yeah but i've known them for forever  
**changbin**: they don't count as humans  
**changbin**: just mammals that take up oxygen

**sammy**: FJSNKFSLDK  
**sammy** that isn't NICE, SIR!

**changbin**: sir  
**changbin**: sir  
**changbin**: s i r

**sammy**: note to self: call changbin "sir" at some point bc he likes it

**changbin**: ah, there he is!  
**changbin**: everyone, do not panic!!!  
**changbin**: sammy, the satan has returned!!!!

**sammy**: the SATAN LMAOAOAOAOOA

**changbin**: i had to do it for the alliteration

**sammy**: aren't you on a time limit??  
**sammy**: and a job to do?

**changbin**: but i have fun talking to you :(  
**changbin**: and if i go now, it means i won't be on here for like a week :(

**sammy**: a week

**changbi****n**: nonono  
**changbin**: a week :(  
**changbin**: you have to include the frowny face

**sammy**: pFFT  
**sammy**: okay  
**sammy**: a week :(

**changbin**: didn't appreciate the laugh, but that was slightly better

**sammy** a week :( is a long time

**changbin**: it is :(((((

**sammy**: well  
**sammy**: fuck  
**sammy**: okay  
**sammy**: i don't do this often  
**sammy**: actually, i don't do this ever.   
**sammy**: like that's not even something to make you feel special  
**sammy**: i never ever ever ever ever do this with clients  
**sammy**: do you want my number? like my actual, personal one?

**sammy**: angel, you have to answer now bc time is literally money and you have to go soon

**changbin**: sorry, sorry  
**changbin**: i   
**changbin**: spilled tea all over myself

**sammy**: UH  
**sammy**: ARE U OKAY??????

**changbin**: i can't feel pain rn  
**changbin**: too much adrenaline  
**changbin**: i'll update you on it after my senses chill out  
**changbin**: and after i get your number, please  
**changbin**: if you haven't taken that option away yet.

**sammy**: the offer is still on the table. 

* * *

**the three stooges (and chan) [4]**

**[7:56 PM]**

**the Baby**: fOLKS!  
**the Baby**: IT'S GAY!!!!

**j never won**: as if it ever wasn't, but ok

**felix felicis**: HELL YEAH

**chrispy**: um.   
**chrispy**: where did this come from  
**chrispy**: i mean not that i mind that an unknown "it" is gay  
**chrispy**: but what triggered the gay

**the Baby**: shall we meet at The Spot

**j never won**: lol   
**j never won**: moving???? in my christian minecraft server????

**the Baby**: i'll kill u

**felix felicis**: pls do

**chrispy**: no one is killing anYONE  
**chrispy**: jisung, i'll pick you up 

**felix felicis**: you're sitting in the back tho  
**felix felicis**: 😜😜😜

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Jisung says setting down his glass. His eyebrows are furrowed, as if he's still trying to grasp the situation, not that anyone could blame him. At this very moment, anything that came out of Changbin's mouth sounded like utter horseshit. "You're in love with some guy that you pay to have phone sex with... and you haven't even met him yet?"

And when Jisung puts it _that_ way, it makes Changbin sound worse than he already is.

"It was Felix's idea?" Changbin tries.

"And you _listened_ to him!?" 

That was Chan.

"I didn't think you would actually do it," Felix whistles, both hands wrapped around his glass. "I have to say, I'm almost impressed." Chan tuts and slaps Felix's arm, causing the younger male to let out a startled yelp. "You're the instigator for this!" Chan hisses. Felix rubs his sore arm with a pout on his face. "Changbin's usually such a wuss about this kind f stuff! I thought he would just tell me to fuck off and leave the link alone!"

"Doesn't matter when you still sent him the link," Jisung murmurs as he takes another sip from his drink.

"Listen here, you—"

"_Okay_," Chan interjects, placing his hand on Felix's shoulder. "Since it's too late and everything that has been done is done... Changbin." Chan's eyes meet with the man that he called. "You're sure this guy can be trusted?" Changbin nods up and down. "I've been talking to this guy for awhile now. He's not some creepy predator. He's just trying to make some money. As we all are, aren't we?" 

"And you're in love with him?" 

"I'm not in love with him! Where did you get that idea from??"

Jisung snorts. "Oh, please. Can we think about every guy you've thought you were involved with before and how long you knew them before declaring true love?" Felix lets out a short, loud laugh. "He's not wrong."

"I'm not in love with him," Changbin affirms. "It's just a number, guys. It's not a big deal." Chan is about to say something else, but is interrupted by the loud _ding_ coming from Jisung's phone, and the annoyed _"shit!_" that follows. 

"What's that about?" Felix asks. Jisung sighs, putting his phone down and running his hand through the strands of his hair. "This group chat with some kids from my anthropology class."

"Why do you have a group chat with people from that class?"

"Is this about the project you've been complaining about?"

"You're taking a fucking _anthropology_ class?"

Jisung rolls his eyes, groaning at his friends. "One question at a time, please." The male sighs, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "It's this group project and my group members are fucking _insufferable_." Jisung's eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as he talks, and Changbin can nearly feel his pain.

"I mean, Seungmin is fine. In fact, he's perfect. It's just his fucking _boyfriend_ that's ticking me off." Jisung swigs another drink from his glass, letting out a long sigh after he swallows. "Or whatever they are. Dating, friends with benefits, whatever the fuck. All I know is that at some point, one of them saw the other's dick."

Jisung turns toward Changbin. "You have to let me use your place tomorrow. They're asking if we could meet up to work on the project together, and it literally cannot be at my place. My roommates make me want to explode as it is, but to have _Hwang Hyunjin_ in there as well?" Jisung clings onto Changbin's arm, who squirms and tries to pull away from Jisung, but gets caught in the walls of the booth. "I need some positive Changbin vibes. Please." 

Changbin rolls his eyes. "I could give less shits about your Hwang Hyunjin," he sighs. "But fine. You can use my place." 

"You're an absolute angel, Bin!" 

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**angel**: friends are  
**angel**: exhausting

**sam ♥**: i relate completely

**angel**: i just got back from dinner with three of them  
**angel**: i have never felt more ready for a year's (or eight years) worth of sleep in my life

**sam ♥**: sjdfnksdfk  
**sam ♥**: i'm sorry jdnfksjdf

**angel**: nononono it's ok

**sam ♥: **[1 Image attached]  
  
**sam ♥**: for energy!

**angel**: oh   
**angel**: oh i wasn't expecting this  
**angel**: i really thought you were gonna send nudes

**sam ♥**: WFJHNAJWDDKLDKWD

**angel**: WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE TH A T  
**angel**: i'm glad they weren't  
**angel**: and it was just you being a sweaty boy

**sam ♥**: love being called a sweaty boy   
**sam ♥**: loooovvveeee thaaattt

**angel**: no wait this is the first time you've sent something that isn't  
**angel**: Ultra Sexy Tasteful Porno Extreme

**sam ♥**: i question why i'm friends with you

**angel**: wow thx  
**angel**: [1 Image Attached]  
  
**angel**: a gift bc i feel bad for being surprised you didn't send nudes  
**angel**: like i didnt mean it like that  
**angel**: it just  
**angel**: you're a person and i know that and i shouldn't expect these things of you

**sam ♥**: kjesdfnklsdmfk  
**sam ♥**: you didn't have to  
**sam ♥**: i get what you mean i'm not mad  
**sam ♥**: buuuuut 👀👀👀  
**sam ♥**: you are vvvvvvvvv cute

**angel**: jrdjfnkedfke  
**angel**: i took this right before my last brain cell disappeared  
**angel**: right along with my sanity

**sam ♥**: LMAO AHAHHAH  
**sam ♥**: well i'll tell you one thing  
**sam ♥**: that's the face of a man who i'd let top me. 

**angel**: SAM, I SWEAR TO GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter preview:
> 
> "how many times do i have to tell you?" changbin groans. "i don't give a rat's ass about hwang hyunjin, jisung."
> 
> \----
> 
> some of your comments are so funny i actually want to cry. pls leave more. it is my sustenance, it helps me eat. and after i eat, i emit more chapters. that is your bribe.


	4. Not Jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so soooo sorry about how long this chapter took!!! school started to pick up on me and i've been working so hard barely have time to update anything anymore. 
> 
> didn’t proof read. still a mess. but enjoy nonetheless

**[11:23 AM]**

**angel**: ...and yeah that's pretty much it  
**angel**: to summarize  
**angel**: my friend is really going through it right now

**sam**** ♥️**: that must be sooooo annoying :(  
**sam ♥️**: i can’t stand people that don’t do their work in group projects 😡  
**sam ♥️**: oh my god like this oNE GUY—  
**sam ♥️**: let me not, i’m going to get so mad.

**angel**: nonoonono

**angel**: tell me

**sam ♥️**: okay  
**sam ♥️**: this one guy in my class  
**sam ♥️**: i cannot fucking STAND this guy  
**sam ♥️**: and then i get put into the same group as him because my professor is an absolute turd  
**sam ♥️**: this guy is so demanding and bitchy  
**sam ♥️**: like we get it, you’ve become the unannounced leader of this group and you want everything to be picture perfect  
**sam ♥️**: but i can’t do any of the work if you keep snatching it out of my hands so you could do whatever you want.   
**sam ♥️**: i’m sorry i’m just a n n o y e d  
**sam ♥️**: and i have to see him today too 🙄

**angel**: he sounds like a dick i’m sorry   
**angel**: i have to go for now, but don’t let the douche make you upset, okay?

**sam ♥️**: booooooo you’re leaving me :(

**angel**: i know, you clingy baby 🥴  
**angel**: i’ll be back soon, so don’t miss me too much 

**sam ♥️**: impossible!!!  
**sam ♥️**: you are my life source! i require attention 24/7 or i will die!! quite literally!!!!!

**angel**: if you can last a few hours, we can go on call.   
**angel**: maybe use the video camera this time?

**sam ♥️**: oh  
**sam ♥️**: o h

**angel**: or not???

**sam ♥️**: no, this is a good thing  
**sam ♥️**: i get to see you when you look all fucked out and hot for me

**angel**: i’m gonna kill u

**sam ♥️**: 🥴🥴🥴  
**sam ♥️**: send me a selfie for the road?

**angel**: only if you send me one

**sam ♥️**: seeeellllffisssshhh 😒

**angel**: says you 🙄🙄

**sam ♥️**: [1 Image Attached]

**sam**** ♥️**: took this after practice yesterday

**angel**: is that sweat

**sam**** ♥️**: possibly. 

**angel**: idk if that’s gross or hot  
**angel**: maybe a little bit of both

**sam**** ♥️**: you are the absolute worst.   
**sam**** ♥️**: okokokok   
**sam**** ♥️**: now you 🥺

**angel**: what i just say about you being clingy?

**sam**** ♥️**: would you like me to tone it down  
**sam**** ♥️**: because i can  
**sam**** ♥️**: it will be difficult  
**sam**** ♥️**: but i can.... attempt

**angel**: no  
**angel**: it’s cute.   
**angel**: i like it when you want my attention.   
**angel**: [1 Image Attached]

**sam**** ♥️**: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
**sam**** ♥️**: you’re the cutest i love you  
**sam**** ♥️**: i mean  
**sam**** ♥️**: shit  
**sam**** ♥️**: you have to go don’t you?  
**sam**** ♥️**: bc i gotta go  
**sam**** ♥️**: bye

* * *

**#hyunjinisgoingtochurchparty [3]**

**hyunjin**: JEEJEJSENLYDTSRUAYEFOYOYF@;4/75£#|\\\\{#|%+~*|##+%+%|*~%+~*~%+~%

**jeongin**: yeah, my sentiments exactly

**seungmin**: ????????????????

* * *

_I love you_.

_I _love_ you_.

It’s through text, it’s probably meant to be taken lightly or as a joke, it’s probably something that Sam flings around casually all the time. All that, and yet Changbin’s heart is still beating a little faster. But before Changbin can type out a reply, he can hear the front door opening and slamming shut. “Hyung!” Jisung yelps from the kitchen. Sighing, Changbin trudges out of his room and into the kitchen to see Jisung sitting at the kitchen island with his head in his hands.

"What's up with you?" Changbin asks, walking toward the fridge. Jisung lets out a noise, some sort of pathetic growl from the back of his throat. "Hwang Hyunjin isn't even_ here_ right now and he's already pissing me off," he grumbles just as Changbin pulls out a bottle of Sprite from his fridge. "Do you always say his full name when you mention him?" 

"Hwang Hyunjin isn't my friend, so he doesn't deserve to get his name shortened to _just Hyunjin_." 

Chanbin rolls his eyes as Jisung's phone dings another time, the latter checking his notification before obnoxiously groaning once more. "Who shoved the stick up his ass?" Jisung huffs as he angrily types out some sort of message. "Don't know, don't care," Changbin says, placing his bottle onto the table. "I'm gonna get ready for work. If you're friends come by, just open the door."

"They're not my friends!" Jisung calls back as Changbin walks away from him, waving his hand dismissively. 

* * *

"Jisung's friend _lives_ here?" Seungmin hisses as he examines the lobby of the apartment complex. "Who the fuck is this guy? _Jesus_?" 

"I don't think that's right," Hyunjin sighs, pressing the up button on the elevator. "Plus, I don't think Jesus would want to hang out with Satan incarnate." 

Seungmin rolls his eyes at the statement, stepping into the elevator as soon as the doors part. "Jisung isn't Satan, Hyunjin. If anything, that's you." Seungmin reaches out a hand to affectionately ruffle the strands of Hyunjin's hair. "Little demon," Seungmin coos. Hyunjin tuts, swatting Seungmin's hand away and pulling his phone out from his pocket.

Changbin still hasn't answered him. 

The _I love you_. God, how could Hyunjin have been so stupid? He's only known Changbin for, what, three weeks now? Not even a month into it, and he's already said _I love you_. Hyunjin wants to shrivel into a ball and hide, even when he knows that Changbin can’t see him. It shouldn't be affecting Hyunjin this much; he's said _I love you_ to almost everyone. Jeongin, Seungmin, his math teacher in high school, even the random Starbucks worker who wrote his name down correctly on his cup. Hyunjin flings the three words around like a beach ball.

And yet Hyunjin finds himself crossing his fingers, hoping that Changbin could text back, laugh it off, maybe. Actually, no, that wouldn't be good. Maybe he wants Changbin to just pretend it never happened. Either way, Hyunjin hopes that he hasn't fucked up yet. 

The elevator doors open again, causing the two to step outside and walk to the end of the hallway, just like Jisung texted them in their group chat. 

**[12:13 PM]**

**let's get through this shit😔✊ [3]**

**hyunjin**: yo  
**hyunjin**: we're outside

**jisung**: you could have just rung the door bell????

**seungmin**: you hAVE THOSE??

**jisung**: it's literally not uncommon  
**jisung:** could you, like, not find it?

**seungmin**: this entire building is bougie, high tech, and way out of my realm of knowledge  
**seungmin**: of course we can't find the fucking doorbell

**hyunjin**: whatever  
**hyunjin**: just come open the door. we've been out here for forever

**jisung**: i'm sure that's a lie  
**jisung**: but fine, i'm coming.

"Jesus," Seungmin whistles. "Did someone piss in your cereal or something? What's up with you?" Hyunjin sighs and shakes his head. "Nothing," he says. Hyunjin doesn't need to turn his head toward his friend to know that Seungmin is giving him _the look_. Where he raises a brow and squints, a little. Where his mouth curls into an unpleasant frown and his cheeks sink in a little bit. 

"Okay, sure."

After Seungmin speaks, the door swings open. The apartment is a lot brighter than the hallway, so Hyunjin has to squint a little in order to let his eyes adjust. "Come in." Jisung's voice fills Hyunjin's ears, as bitter as ever, but Hyunjin takes a few steps forward into the apartment.

"Oh. Uh, wow."

The apartment is _huge_, way too large for one person to live here alone. Hyunjin is suddenly reminded of how broke he actually is, even with the job he has. "Is this friend like your secret sugar daddy or something?" Hyunjin wheezes, looking around the place and maybe it was rude, but the words slipped out of his mouth before he could think. Apparently, he's been doing that a lot tonight.

Hyunjin can feel Jisung's eye roll, even if he's not looking. "No, he's not my fucking sugar daddy, man. What the fuck? He's just a little more comfortable than some other people." Hyunjin has to hold back a snort. _Comfortable_, he says. Hyunjin briefly wonders what it would be like to this comfortable. Seungmin laughs as he sets his backpack down onto the floor next to him, sitting down on a couch.

"Sounds like a sugar daddy to me."

Jisung lets out a groan. "Changbin isn't—!"

"Isn't what?" someone interjects from behind the trio, causing all three heads to turn around. A figure, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans, ruffles at his hair with a towel. It's a figure that makes Hyunjin's heart stop when he sees the face of the man in front of him.

Changbin. _The_ Changbin. The man he calls angel, the man who calls him for phone sex. In the flesh, right in front of him. 

"What's this I hear about sugar daddies?" Changbin teases, a small smile growing on his face that makes Hyunjin want to scream. "Jisung, is there something you'd like to tell m—" Changbin's gaze meets Hyunjin's and stops talking completely. His eyes get a little wider, his lips part slightly in surprise, and his towel rests on the top of his head, frozen in place.

Firstly, Changbin isn’t Jesus. At all. Secondly, he’s is a lot shorter than Hyunjin thought he would be.

* * *

There are a lot of things that Changbin doesn't like to think about. One is the first time he tried writing a song. Another thing is when he pressed slobbery, drunken kisses on Jisung and Chan's faces the night they celebrated the release of their first EP. Changbin also doesn't like thinking about his height. 

Recently added to the list is how the man he, up until now, paid to have phone sex with looks way more good looking in person than he does in the pictures. 

Not like Changbin should have expected any less. Of course he looks gorgeous in person, he's Sam, and he's seemingly perfect. Sam. Standing in the middle of his own apartment, and Changbin is probably staring like an absolute fool. 

"Hyung," Jisung speaks up, waving his hand to grab the male's attention. Changbin finally rips his gaze from Sam's to look at Jisung. "I'd like you to meet my project group," Jisung hums before gesturing to the male sitting on the couch. "This is Seungmin." Seungmin gives a wave, which Changbin returns with a smile smile. The action is automatic, the polite thing to do, but all the while, Changbin can't seem to focus. His head is spinning, reeling with the thought of _Sam_ in his _home_.

"And this is—"

"Hyunjin," Sam speaks up, holding out his hand. Except he's not Sam right now; not anymore."I... I'm Hyunjin." Changbin stares at Hyunjin's hand for a moment—still dazed and in a trance—until he realizes that maybe he's been staring too long. Changbin reaches out to shake the male's hand and his breath hitches. Hyunjin's hands are softer than he thought they would be.

"Well, I, uh," Changbin manages to stutter out, pulling his hand away from Hyunjin's. "I have to head to work now."

Immediately, the eldest walks out, grabbing his keys and slipping his shoes on before walking out the door. When he hears the door click shut Changbin has to take a moment to kick his legs and flail around his arms. Sam was Hwang Hyunjin, the same guy one of his best friends seems to hate. Changbin was talking to Sam about Jisung's hate for Hyunjin when Sam was Hyunjin the entire time. 

Changbin has to massage his temples to prevent a headache before he makes his way down onto the elevator. Everything seems to be going at a thousand miles per hour, and Changbin can't seem to catch up any more. The phone in his pocket vibrates, causing the male's heart to twist. He's not sure if he even wants to check the text message, but his hands react faster than his brain does. 

**[12:20 PM]**

**sam**** ♥️**: changbin  
**sam**** ♥️**: i had no idea  
**sam**** ♥️**: i  
**sam**** ♥️**: i'm sorry  
**sam**** ♥️**: i really didn't know  
**sam**** ♥️**: fuck

**angel**: what are you apologizing for? 

Changbin briefly remembers how Jisung said he was pretty sure Hyunjin was dating Seungmin. "All I know is that one of them saw the other's dick," Jisung had said that night at dinner. His stomach knots uncomfortably.

**sam**** ♥️**: i don't know  
**sam**** ♥️**: i just  
**sam**** ♥️**: am really sorry

**angel**: don't apologize  
**angel**: you've done nothing wrong  
**angel**: so...  
**angel**: small world, huh?

Changbin cringes at the phrase.

**sam**** ♥️**: that's the best you could do?

**angel**: well what the fuck else am i supposed to say when the guy i phone fuck happens to be in the middle of my apartment???

**sam**** ♥️**: i mean, true.   
**sam**** ♥️**: so i'm assuming the one jisung hates isn't seungmin?

**angel**: i plead the fifth.

**sam**** ♥️**: so it _is_ me.

**angel**: can't say anything.   
**angel**: whoops, wouldja look at the time??  
**angel**: gotta go work. 

**sam**** ♥️**: you can't just lEAVE LIKE THAT

**angel**: can't hear you over the sounds of the bus engine taking me to work. 

**sam**** ♥️**: we'RE TEXTING?????

**angel**: the bus made me blind, too. 

**sam** ♥️**: **are we going to t a l k about this  
**sam**** ♥️**: like, at any point???

**angel**: maybe... just not now  
**angel**: but should i  
**angel**: like  
**angel**: call you hyunjin now?

**sam**** ♥️**: feel free. it's my name.   
**sam**** ♥️**: i think i'd feel a little more comfortable with it??

**angel**: ok  
**angel**: hyunjin  
**angel:** oh god this is different

**sam**** ♥️**: ure telling me

**angel**: okokokok  
**angel**: i have to go for real this time  
**angel**: don't strangle jisung while i'm out, please. i beg of u

**sam**** ♥️**: no promises

**angel**: bleeehhhh  
**angel**: i kinda need him, so it would be appreciated

**sam**** ♥️**: sigh  
**sam**** ♥️**: i suppose

**angel**: ok perfect.  
**angel**: gtg byebye bby  
**angel**: love u

**[12:25 PM** **]**

**angel**: wait, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they met!!! again, im rlly rlly sorry about how long this took. more smut in the next chapter, but i hope you enjoyed this as it is!!!! on this episode of: revolving conflict in about 43 seconds bc i want this is self indulgent and stress free and unrealistic. :D
> 
> preview for the next chapter (carry with 45% accuracy)  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: facetime me?  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: unless u wanna pay???


	5. To Impress Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **demon hyunjin ♥**: facetime me?  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: unless you would rather pay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on this episode of... what should microwvae name this chapter of 1-800?  
there's some more smut this chapter. oh boy oh boy. 
> 
> i am so so so so so so sorry about how long this took!! i did a bunch of rewriting because i was unsatisfied and i'm still iffy on it just because i feel like the characters are being inconsistent and i think this is messy but i felt so bad and i wanted to continue this and dffnkjdfn okay please enjoy!  
(as always, not proofread bc i am Trash)

Jisung's wolf whistle is way too loud through Changbin's phone speakers. 

"Woah," the younger male hoots. "Who are you and what have you done to my Changbin?" Changbin hates how thee comment both boosts his ego and makes him roll his eyes simultaneously. 

"Not yours," Changbin reminds Jisung. He doesn't spare his cell phone a glance, but he knows that Jisung is pouting right now. He stares at his reflection, sucks in a breath, and turns around. 

"Is the jacket too much?" 

Changbin's brows are knitted with concern. Maybe he's trying too hard. It's just a date. A date with the guy that he's been not-actually-fucking-but-pretty-much-fucking-in-a-way. 

Chan's voice is the next to be heard over Changbin's speakers, Jisung adjusting the camera so that the two of them are in frame. "The jacket is perfect, Bin." And that reassures the younger. 

"Mmhmm, Jisung chimes in, nodding cheerfully. "The black denim thing really captures the whole edgy little emo thing you're going for." Changbin makes a face at his camera.

"I hate you."

Jisung makes a face back at him, his lips curving into a frown as he crosses his eyes and sticks his tongue out. "You love me and you know it." 

Changbin snorts and says his goodbyes to his friends, stating that he needs to leave soon, then ends his call. As he reaches for his phone, he checks his messages. 

**hyunjin**: i’m outside your place

**angel**: you could come up, you know. 

**hyunjin**: i wanna be surprised when i see your cute face. 

Changbin’s breath hitches and he feels his heart skip. He hates how much he feels like a teenager right now.

**angel**: it’s like you actually want to kill me

Changbin is already out his door and walking to the elevators when Hyunjin replies. 

**hyunjin**: that’s the goal 😘

✧ ✧ ✧

“Wow,” Hyunjin whistles as Changbin opens the car door. The younger’s eyes rake over Changbin, taking the sight in with more interest than any person ever has for him. Changbin feels oddly exposed under the other male’s gaze, causing him to nibble at his lower lip. “You look amazing, Bin,” Hyunjin breathes.

”Uh, Thanks,” Changbin manages to respond. He lets himself glance over at Hyunjin. “You‘re not too bad yourself.” 

It was true. Hyunjin sports a dark purple button up, the sleek satin fabric contrasting against the milky tone of Hyunjin’s skin. The buttons lie a little low, showing just enough skin. And Changbin doesn’t even want to think about how Hyunjin’s thighs look in those black skinny jeans. He gulps. 

Hyunjin's smirk is slanted at Changbin’s remark, paired with a raised eyebrow, but he doesn’t respond. Instead, he starts the car and flashes the elder a smile, eyes crinkling in to small crescents. 

“Shall we?”

✧ ✧ ✧

Hyunjin’s laugh is a soft, geekish giggle, only audible in the space between the two of them. “You didn’t!” He gasps, scandalized, but leans closer all the same, wanting to hear more.

“I did,” Changbin remarks, grinning. He reaches out for his glass, the condensation dripping down his fingers as he takes a sip of his Sprite. “I never back down from a dare, especially if it’s one from Jisung,” Changbin continues after he sets his glass back down. Hyunjin quirks a brow "Even when it's running across your high school soccer field, blasting September to tell someone you liked them."

"I was channeling my inner Heath Ledger circa-10 Things I Hate About You!" Changbin defends, crossing his arms. Hyunjin snorts, taking a spoonful of his ice cream and shoveling it into his mouth before he speaks again.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure he didn't sing in his _underwear_." There's a glint in Hyunjin's eyes when he says the word underwear. It almost makes Changbin blush. "Plus," the younger male continues, finally leaning back into his seat. "He's Heath Ledger."

"And _I _am _the_ Seo Changbin," the elder rebuts. Changbin places a palm on his chest and straightens up, squaring his shoulders. "In fact, you should feel honored to even be taking me out right now." Hyunjin smiles and raises a brow, leaning his head against his hand. 

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm," Changbin affirms, mirroring the younger. "I think _you_," he points to Hyunjin, "should be paying _me_," to himself, "every minute you spend with me." Hyunjin chuckles and leans forward. His fingers gently brush against Changbin's arm, but the touch dissipates in a matter of seconds. "You might have to impress me a little more before you get rewarded like that, Angel." 

Changbin feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The nickname. The _fucking_ nickname. Changbin feels he's about ready to go insane. But he stands his ground and leans in just the same so that their faces are just barely apart from one another. "Hmm," Changbin hums, letting an index finger trace across Hyunjin's arm, then up the expanse of the straw sticking out of his cup. "I could think of many different ways to impress you."

After the words are uttered, Changbin's tongue peeks out of his lips ever so slightly, just before the male takes his straw into his mouth and sucks. Changbin doesn't break eye contact with the male, and he slowly moves his mouth a little lower down the expanse of the thin tube. And if Changbin weren't so intent on getting a reaction out of the younger, he would have missed the way Hyunjin's fingers twitched slightly, the way his brows furrowed for a second, the way his Adam's apple bobbed. Changbin frees the straw from his mouth and places his hand down, then smiles.

"But I think that might have to wait until the fifth or sixth date."

A beat of silence, then Hyunjin lets out an airy laugh. His hand reaches out to place it over Changbin's. "You..." Hyunjin chuckles, shaking his head. "You're good at this." 

Changbin smiles and lets himself play with Hyunjin's fingers. 

✧ ✧ ✧

**[10:18PM] **

**demon hyunjin ♥**: made it back home safe!!  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: i was supposed to text you that, like, 20 minutes ago  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: but i took a long ass shower right when i got home  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: i practically just got out

**angel**: wow what a cleanly king 🤩🤩  
**angel**: achievement unlocked: wet boy

**demon hyunjin ♥**: that sounds like the worst achievement ever  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: [1 Image Attached]  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: can't you come up with something a little sexier than "wet boy"????

Changbin stubs his toe against his bed, yelps in pain as he falls onto his mattress, then ultimately decides that if he dies tonight, he's going to kill Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin sends him a picture that just barely shows his face, showcasing instead his exposed collarbone against a shiny, sheer, black bathrobe. Changbin can see the small water droplets that cascade down his collar and chest. The most intimate parts of Hyunjin's body are cut off, but it doesn't really matter to Changbin, whose eyes seem to focus in on the bare skin and Hyunjin's lips.

**angel**: fuck.  
**angel**: you actually want me dead, don't you?

**demon hyunjin ♥**: dead?   
**demon hyunjin ♥**: no of course not  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: just a little riled up in preparation for  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: what did you say?  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: the sixth date?

**angel**: ah, so now you're making me eat my words?

**demon hyunjin ♥**: it's what i feed off of  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: so?  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: you think it's cute??

**angel**: you're so fucking beautiful, jinnie  
**angel**: fuck  
**angel**: are you even real????

**demon hyunjin ♥**: wouldn't that be something if i weren't?

**angel**: god, you're so pretty  
**angel**: wanna mark you up  
**angel**: press kisses all over you  
**angel**: leave bruises all over your neck and chest

**demon hyunjin ♥**: careful...  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: that's a sensitive spot for me

**angel**: good  
**angel**: i want you to squirm underneath me

**demon hyunjin ♥**: fuck  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: yes, fuck, i would love that, binnie

**angel**: did i say sixth date?  
**angel**: am i allowed to back down from that offer?

**demon hyunjin ♥**: thought you'd never ask.  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: ft me?  
**demon hyunjin ♥**: unless, of course, you'd rather pay?

**angel**: you want me to facetime you????

**demon hyunjin ♥**: is that okay??

**angel**: more than okay  
**angel**: fuck  
**angel**: give me a second  
**angel**: i need to get something

Changbin clumsily opens up the drawer next to him, flinging the clothes and notebooks to grab the two things he kept buried underneath. This was supposed to be a surprise for Sammy, for the next time they had time to call each other.

Of course, a lot had happened between then and now. 

It would still be a surprise, of course, but this time, Changbin _knows_ Sammy, knows that Sammy is Hyunjin, that his best friend hates his guts. He knows what car Hyunjin drives; he's been in that car. They've seen each other face to face, a little too close for comfort. Sammy never felt like a stranger, but knowing Hyunjin makes it _real_.

Everything feels a lot more intimate now. 

Changbin's fingers can finally feel the chill of glass and he breathes in relief. He lives alone, but Chan, Jisung, and Felix are in here so much that they practically live with him. And as much as he trusts the three of them with his life, Changbin just wants to take a little... extra precaution. 

The toy that he takes out from his drawer is glass, tinted a soft lilac color. He had bought it weeks ago, but he's only used it a total of two times, not out of discomfort, but rather because of bad timing. 

But this, this was a perfect time to use the toy. 

Changbin grabs his Macbook from the end of his bed and opens it, hurriedly typing his password and opening up Facetime. He makes sure the toy is hidden under his pillow before he calls Hyunjin, ignoring how his fingers shake from the nerves.

It isn't long before he sees Hyunjin on his screen, hair damp over his eyes, the same black bathrobe draped over his shoulders. Hyunjin smiles at the screen, ruffling his hair, causing the fabric of his robe to shift slightly. Changbin wants to scream.

"Hi," Hyunjin breathes. 

"Hi yourself," Changbin responds, lamely and unsure of what else to say. There's a beat of silence that Changbin is desperately eager to get rid of, so he speaks up again. "You looked really good today." 

Hyunjin quirks a brow as he smirks. "Mmm," the younger male hums, blinking twice as the smirk on his face grows. Hyunjin's lashes are long and flutter like butterflies. "Did I?" Hyunjin's voice is lower, a tone that Changbin is all too familiar with. This voice has been stored in his heart ad etched in his brain. This is the voice that made him cum on the phone. "Yeah," Changbin nearly wheezes, shifting in his bed. "So, fucking pretty, Hyunjin.

"Wanted to put my hands all over you the moment I saw you," Changbin muses, his hands running down his body. There's a feeling of satisfaction that runs through his body when he sees the way Hyunjin's Adam's apple bobs at the comment. "Binnie," Hyunjin says, the name coming out airy. "Oh, angel, I would've fucked you right then and there, in the middle of my car." Changbin's breath hitches and Hyunjin seems to hear, because his smirk only grows wider. 

"_Hyung__._" After he utters the word, everything processes in his head. Hyunjin really was Sammy, no surprise there. But nothing ever really changed between the two of them, despite the awkward first, real meeting between the two of them. Changbin still plans to send Hyunjin memes at two in the morning, and he still wants to flirt with him, he still calls him _hyung_ when he desperately feels the need to get fucked.

"Yes, my angel?" Hyunjin smiles, voice contrary to the sweet expression on his face. Hyunjin's voice is low, sultry, soft, and it's driving Changbin absolutely insane. "Wanna-" Changbin starts, trying not to stumble over his words. "Wanna see you, hyung." 

Hyunjin hums, his hand coming up to card his fingers through black strands of hair. "You can see me perfectly fine though, no?" Hyunjin waves a hand over his camera. "Unless there's something wrong with the wifi?"

Changbin whines, his head leaning back against his pillow. "That isn't what I meant, you _know_ that." Changbin can hear Hyunjin's soft chuckle when he closes his eyes for a moment, frustrated. "Hmm, I'm not sure if I do," Hyunjin mumbles, noncommittal. Hyunjin checks his nails to feign disinterest, but his eyes fall back onto the camera and he leans in. "Be more specific, won't you, Angel?"

Changbin can't breathe. "I just," Changbin nearly chokes on his words. "Wanna see you touch yourself. Wanna see your cock, hyung. Imagine that it's you inside me. Please, hyungie." 

It might be a trick of the light, maybe a problem with his laptop screen, or a camera issue, but Changbin swears he sees Hyunjin's eyes darken after Changbin speaks. "Well why didn't you just say so?" the younger male responds with a slanted smile, before he adjusts his phone camera. Changbin can see the line of Hyunjin's cock through the thin fabric of the robe and gulps.

Hyunjin never completely rids himself of the robe, explaining vaguely about how the fabric was simply too comfortable and warm in the transitioning season. He instead opts for freeing his cock from underneath the thing fabric, which now drape against the sides of his outer thighs. Hyunjin's fingertips drag down the expanse of his chest slowly and the sight makes Changbin's throat go dry.

It's too long before Hyunjin finally wraps a hand around his own cock, softly hissing at the sensation. "Fuck," Hyunjin breathes, slowly stroking himself; his eyes are facing back onto his camera with damp hair over his eyes. "Like this, Binnie?" Changbin can only let out a whine, which causes Hyunjin to chuckle, the pace of his own hand going even slower. Changbin briefly wonders how the younger can have so much control. 

"Words, Angel." 

"You're so fucking pretty." 

Hyunjin laughs, his strokes gradually picking up the pace. "Thank you," he hums, voice full of air. "How about my Angel shows me what he can do, hmm? Isn't that what I came here for? For you to impress me?" Changbin gulps, and nods. "Uh, y-yeah. Yeah..."

There isn't much time between Changbin's extremely unsexy removal of his pants to now, fingers slicked with lube and circling around his hole. The chill of the lube makes Changbin bite down on his lower lip, holding back his noises this time. Changbin's eyes flicker up to his laptop where Hyunjin is watching with an intent gaze. The younger's tongue darts out from his mouth to lick at his lip. 

"Come on, darling," Hyunjin coaxes, his hand moving up and down his length just as Changbin slips the first finger inside him. "Let me hear you." Changbin lets his head fall back as he presses a second finger inside himself, a loud moan erupting from the back of his throat. Changbin's fingers try to reach deeper, deeper inside, causing short bursts of moans and cries to leave his lips. He can hear the way Hyunjin groans on the other line when Changbin remembers that he's being watched. 

"Hyunjin," Changbin rasps, fingers never ceasing. "Need you, baby. Need you so bad." There's a satisfied feeling that bubbles in Changbin's gut when he hears the moan that leaves Hyunjin's lips. "I'm right here, baby. You have me, all of me, darling." It's then when Changbin remembers the toy hiding under his pillow and he has to force himself to slow his fingers down and pull them out, whimpering at the loss.

"Baby?" Hyunjin's voice is confused. Changbin hums and gives his camera a lazy smile, eyelids heavy as he reaches behind himself. "I have a surprise for you. I think you'll like it." Changbin doesn't give the younger time to ask or guess what the surprise is, simply taking his hand from underneath his pillow and flaunting the soft lilac dildo in front of his laptop. 

Hyunjin's teeth run over his lower lip. "Fuck, Bin," he groans, his head leans back a little bit and his eyes get a little heavier. "When did you get _that_?"

Changbin hums. "Few weeks ago."

"Jesus _C__hrist_."

Changbin smirks and just before he brings the toy to his lips, he whispers a coy "You like it?" then lets the dildo slip past his lips. Changbin works his mouth down the length of the toy as far as he can before he releases the toy from his lips, causing the glass to shine even brighter with saliva. "Wish this was your cock, hyung," Changbin murmurs, licking up his dildo. "Wish I could take you cock in my mouth, have you fuck my throat."

Changbin can see the way Hyunjin's jaw clenches, like he's trying to restrain himself. Changbin smirks, taking the dildo back into his mouth, this time with an obscene slurping sound paired with the action. "Binnie... Angel, please," Hyunjin groans, his head leaning back onto the wall behind him and it makes Changbin feel powerful. "You'd fuck me so good if I were there with you, hyung. I would take your cock so well, don't you think?"

Changbin reaches for the lube on his bed, flicking open the cap and spreading it all over the toy. Drops of the cold liquid dribble onto Changbin's fingers and it's then when he realizes how hot his entire body has gotten. Hyunjin lets out a moan and let's go of his dick, a hand running through his hair instead."Yes, Angel, you'd take my dick so well. So good for me, Angel." 

Changbin hums with a smile and presses the dildo against his hole, angling himself so that he's sure Hyunjin can see everything. "Did you know I've been using this every day since we last saw each other?" Changbin whispers out breathlessly as he slips the toy inside him slowly. Hyunjin lets out a whine at the comment, but doesn't say anything further, so Changbin keeps going. 

"You know, I always thought you were pretty from the pictures you sent me. But when I saw you in person," Changbin moans when he bottoms out, head tilting back slightly and arms twitching. "Y-You were even prettier than the pictures." The older's mouth is parted, and he feels his mouth go dry. "I wanted to bend you over and fuck you right there." Hyunjin hisses at that comment, and Changbin peeks back at the screen with a smirk. 

"Mmm, you would like that wouldn't you? Do you want me to fuck you, hyung? Would you like that?" Changbins thrusts the dildo inside him faster now, and by the third time, the toy hits him at an angle that has him moaning out even louder than before, desperate, pitching whines leaving his lips. "Y-You... you said you would let me one day, didn't you? Have you moaning underneath me, calling out my name." 

Hyunjin's eyes shut and he opens his mouth, filling it with two fingers while he speeds up the other hand on his dick. He moans against his fingers, and Changbin is happy to see the sight, despite the image being slightly distorted with the angle Changbin is laying at. "I'll let you ride me, hm? How about that? Do you want that, hyungie?" Changbin's words are getting slurred, focusing on Hyunjin and chasing his own orgasm. But he wants to keep this going.

Hyunjin's fingers slip out of his mouth, sheen with saliva and he desperately nods. "Fuck, _yes_, Changbin _please_," he begs. "Want you to fuck me, hard and fast, _fuck_." Hyunjin's eyebrows furrow and Changbin can see the way the muscles twitch. "Baby, _Angel_, fuck, I'm about to—"

"M-Me too, hyung. Come on, baby, come for me."

Hyunjin's orgasm comes like a wave, rushing over him and overwhelming him that he can't even make a sound. He only parts his lips in a silent scream as the white spurts of cum paint across his hand, his stomach, his chest. Changbin's orgasm follows not too long after that, a final cry of _hyung__!_ leaving him as he cums. 

It takes a moment for Changbin to catch his breath, and when he does, he gives Hyunjin a lazy smile. Hyunjin reciprocates just after he grabs some tissues and wipes the cum from his stomach. "Well that was... fun," Hyunjin hums. Changbin chuckles and shakes his head with a smile, slowly easing the dildo out from his hole. "Have you done this before?" the elder asks once he places the glass toy to the side.

Hyunjin hums in affirmation. "Just once, with a client."

"I see."

There's silence for a little bit, Changbin taking the time to grab baby wipes to clean himself off. Hyunjin speaks up first. "The thing you said..." he mumbles. "The thing about you fucking me... would you actually?" Changbin doesn't answer immediately, feigning thought. "I mean, yeah, if you want me to." Hyunjin smiles. "I would like that, yeah." He adjust the angle of his phone so that Chanbin can only see him from the neck up. "Not until the sixth date, though."

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen." 

Hyunjin laughs and says his goodbyes, Changbin doing the same before they end the call. Just as he closes his laptop and sets it down, Changbin gets a text notification on his phone, but this time it isn't from Hyunjin. 

**st0opid squirrel**: if hwang ~*fucking*~ hyunjin fucks up this project for me, please don't stop me from killing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so Shitty, i'm so sorry. 
> 
> i will say that this storyline is slowly starting to simmer down into the end. i probably only have 2-3 more chapters left? but fear not! i'll most likely have another thing that compiles a bunch of sexy one-shots for this couple. plus... i''m in the process of planning another fic with way more storyline and is a lot more interesting than this Hot Mess.


End file.
